The present invention relates generally to audio systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to wireless speakers for the audio system.
Audio systems for automotive vehicles typically have four or more speakers that are fixedly mounted within the automotive vehicle to provide sound from the audio system into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The connections between the controller and the speakers are hardwired into the vehicle. Also, portions of the vehicle are typically formed to provide a speaker cavity to allow the proper sound to be emitted from the speaker.
At various times, however, it may be desirable to direct the sound from within the vehicle outside the vehicle. For example, such places may include at a picnic, at the beach, or other locations remote from a person""s home audio equipment. Commonly to do this, the vehicle doors are left open or the windows are rolled down. However, the sound is distorted because the speakers are tuned to provide the optimum sound within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Thus, the sound cannot be directed where desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide removable audio speakers from the vehicle so that sound from the audio system of the vehicle may be directed as desired.
One object of the invention is to provide speakers that are removable from the vehicle to allow sound to be directed in a more desirable manner.
In one aspect of the invention, a remote speaker system for an automotive vehicle has a holder that is fixedly mounted within the vehicle. A speaker assembly having a speaker housing is removably coupled to the holder. A speaker is coupled within the housing. A receive circuit is coupled within the housing and is electrically coupled to the speaker. A control circuit having an audio receiver generates audio signals and a transmit circuit for transmitting a wireless communication signal in response to the audio signal. The receiver receives the wireless communication signal and converts the wireless communication signal into an audio electrical signal. The speaker converts the audio electrical signal into an audible signal.
One feature of the invention is that the controller may be coupled to an indicator to indicate to the driver that the speakers are being left behind.
Another feature of the invention is that if the vehicle has a cellular phone, the cellular phone may be coupled to the controller so that the controller sends a signal to the remote speakers when the phone is ringing.
Yet another feature of the invention is that the removable speaker may be mounted within the trunk of the vehicle on a slide bar mechanism to allow the speaker to recharge while not in use. Of course, the teachings of the present invention may be modified to allow the speaker to be located anywhere in the vehicle. Also, the slide bar may be made glow-in-the-dark for locating purposes.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.